My True SelfA Love United
by ShayTY
Summary: Naruto Yaoi Couples


Disclaimer: I dont own any naruto characters My True Self~A love untied~ A NarutoXSasuke,KakashiXIruka,GaaraXLee,

ShinoXKiba,NejiXHaku ItachiXDeidara

[IMG].[/IMG] By SJ Johnson

Preview: One day the tall tan skinned browned hair in a pony tail scar across his nose chuuin walking down the street to his apartment but a certain white haired jounin was stalking him. Naruto just got out of the water with his blonde golden hair watered down the blonde boy layed on the grass slowly falling asleep by the river with the wind bowling though his golden blond hair Naruto peaceful asleep under the tree with Sasuke above him hiding in the tree watching the watered down hot blonde sleeping. Gaara coming back to the grate fire village Konoha to see a handsome black haired taijustu master only to find out he was going to stay with him. Kiba was walking his dog Akamaru in the forest when suddenly Akamaru began to bark in the right direction in the forest. Kiba started to walk towards the direction where Akamaru was barking at the tree. Kiba looked behide a tall brown tree to find a passed out Shino. Pakkun was following Akamaru and Kiba to the woods to deliver a message to them from kakashi as and kiba and Akamaru checked on the passed out Shino then akamaru sensed Pakkun and at lighting speed Akamaru came at Pakkun and pinned him to the ground. Neji was practicing a new move only to be trapped by the crystal-Ice Mirror Justu. Itachi and Deidara was alone with a full moon glazing over them as they sit back to back on a cliff by the forest……You know Itachi…..Art can be a Bang!

Chapter 1: One-Shot/Long Time

A tall tan skinned, brown haired tied in a pony-tail chuuin just got out of the academy teaching his wanna-be ninja students. He went into Konoha's grocery store to get a few goodies! A white-haired Jounin following the very attraction chuuin. While the chuuin was putting all the sweets he could think of in his grocery cart. The jounin did a teleportation jutsu and appeared behide the chuuin and wrapped his perfectly built arms around the chuuin's waist and whispered into the brown haired chuuin's ear" aww Iruka so much treats could spoil your appetite" Iruka jumped out of the Jounin's arm's and dropped his treats in surprised. "K-kakashi!" said Iruka with his heart beating faster than ever. "Yo, Iruka so stacking up on the goodies I see." The relax Jounin said. "Hey Iruka can I come over your house? I have to talk to you about something." The white-haired Jounin blushed under his mask." S-sure just let me pay for this!"

----------------At Iruka's House---------------------------------

"S-so Kakashi what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Iruka said nervously." "Well Iruka…..you see I wanna show you how I feel about you." Kakashi pinned Iruka to the wall and started to rub his knee on under iruka's dick. Iruka moaned out in a deep and pleasure moan and begging for kakashi to go -SESNI! FASTER PLEASE FASTER!!!" Iruka moaned out in the deepest pleasure he ever felt not once thinking about if this was wrong he was no longer in control all the love he ever had for the man turned into words that he could finally say and do. Kakashi rubbing his knee to Iruka's hard cock and Iruka could clearly see the bilge in Kakashi's pants. Kakashi went to Iruka's ear and whispered"Iruka I loved you for so long ever since when I recommended my team to sign up for the chuuin exam's and you interrupted me saying it was to early for my team to enter I stood their frozen to the bone you was saying how it wasn't right for my team to enter but the only thing I heard was "bla bla bla" the only thing I could hear was you moaning my name into the nights sky as we make love and now I get my one-shot to have you and nothings gonna stop me!" Kakashi said staring into the chuuin's eyes while removing his mask. Kakashi softly kissed Iruka licking Iruka's teeth as to receive permission to enter his mouth Iruka grateful let Kakashi enter his mouth Iruka wanting more grabbed Kakashi's Uniform and pulled him closer for a more harder and passation kiss full of love and lust. As Iruka was tongue kissing Kakashi he slowly moved his left hand up and down on Kakashi's firm tight ass." Hehe oh Iruka! You worked up a lot of confessed." The tall white-haired Jounin said while sliding off Iruka's shirt and pants and looked down to see Iruka's 9 inched cock."My god Iruka! What a impress of cock you have" grinded the white-haired Jounin."We're gonna have some real fun tonight!" Kakashi ripped his shirt and pants off throwing them on the floor exposing his 8pack and his 10 inched dick. The tan skinned Chuuin mouth dropped whiled open staring at the 10 inched dick rock-hard in the air as the head of his dick was purple and throbbing . Kakashi leaned in forward to Iruka's head." You should closed your mouth unless you expect to put something in it"Kakashi grinded."B-but…Your so…Large! My god!"Iruka bended down onto his knee's and slowly stroked the Jounin's rock-hard in purple cock"Oh Iruka faster!" Kakashi moaned out loudly with lust in his voice. I'll give you something better." Iruka rubbed the 10 inched cock faster until the Jounin was so close to cumming and stopped"IRUKA WHAT THE HELL!! WHYED YOU'D STOP!!!" The white-haired Jounin said with a dark red blush across his face."I told you I was gonna give you something better. Now let me forfill my promise"Grinded the brown haired chuuin. Iruka wrapped his lips around the thick 10 inched cock and began to deep throat the Jounin's cock. The white-haired Jounin moaning with insane pleasure"Iruka!!!Yes yes yes!! Kakashi undid the chuuin's hair letting it fall down the running his figures though Iruka's dark brown hair gently pushing Iruka's head to swallow more of his 10 incher manhood that the white-haired Jounin had"Ohhhh Iruka!! That's it! I'm going to give YOU something so much better." Kakashi digged into his vest pockets and took out a bottle of lube. The brown-haired chuuin blushed with surprise-wow Kakashi you were planning this w-wasn't you?"Kakashi grinded and looked at the chuuin"Well of course! What was your 1st thought? Y-yo-!" the young chuuin was silenced by kakashi sticking two fingers covered with lube up the poor chuuin's ass. With a mixture of pain and pleasure the chuuin cried out" Damnit! Kakashi! Not so hard! I'm still a virgin!" "Awww is my little Iruka still a virgin? Ok I'll go easy on you" Kakashi rubbed lube on his 10incher manhood and slowly put it in Iruka's ass and waited for the chuuin to get combatable to the feeling of the Jounin's dick inside him. " It's gonna hurt like hell but it well soon turn into pleasure." "Damnnnnittt KAKASHI!!!" After 5mintunes of having the Jounin's 10 incher inside him Iruka wiggled his ass to tell the jounin he was ready. The white-haired Jounin grabbed the young chuuin by his hips and took his 10 incher manhood out and rammed his dick in and out hearing the chuuin moaning from under him wanting more."O-oh Kakashi yessss!!!" "Hehe get ready my little Iwuka" Kakashi speeded up his paste going faster and faster"Ohhhh god Iruka your so tight!!" Kakashi rammed his dick hard in the young chuuin's ass going harder and deeper."Ahh!!! Kakashi!!!" Iruka cummed all over the floor and his chest making kakashi so hot."Oh Iruka!!!" Kakashi rammed his dick deep in Iruka's ass and cummed a large load. Iruka trying to take in all the cum but some leaked out kakashi with drawed his dick from Iruka's ass and carried him to the bedroom where they both laid arm in arm."Oh Iruka I dreamed for this so long wanted and dreaming this to happen." "Oh Kakashi I wanted the same thing! You think we should tell the others about us? Or is their even a us?" "Hellz yeah theirs an us! We should tell I love you!" "Oh Kakashi I love you to!" They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Chapter 2: The River Of Love

Naruto just got out of the lake with his golden blond hair and green trunks soaked to the bone it was a nice and hot day and Naruto felt a little tried so he decided to take a nap on the crystal green grass next to the lake and a tall oak tree that he started to lean on. On top of the oak tree Sasuke was watching the nine-tailed fox boy waiting for him to let his guard down. "Hehe…Your mine….Naruto...hehe."Naruto peacefully asleep under the oak tree. The Ucuhia knew it was his time to strike! Sasuke jumped down off the tree and landed between Naruto's legs. Naruto still knocked out Sasuke pulled down Naruto's trunks only to discover the blonds 9 incher hard-on dick. Sasuke gasping in suspire then hearing Naruto's voice. You should keep your mouth close unless you plan on putting something in it. "N-naruto!! B-but I thought-"The blonde haired genin covered the black haired genin's mouth." And you thought wrong." With the blonde's cocky grin he grabbed the Ucuhia's chin and kissed him deeply. The Ucuhia pushed the nine-tailed fox boy closer up for a more harder kiss. Naruto slowly sided off Sasuke pants. "A-are you sure y-you want to-. Naruto slowly kissed the black haired boy accessing his tongue in the Ucuhia's mouth. The Ucuhia kissed back little forcefully slowly moving his hand up and down on the blond boy's 9 incher. Naruto stopped kissing the black haired genin to let out his loud and passiotion moans."Oh Sasuke!" The black haired Uchiha bit the blond haired boys neck leaving little love marks. Sasuke taking and rubbing him tumb on the tip of Naruto's dick."Ahh!!Sasukeeee!!!" Stop teasing me and suck it alreadyyyyy damnitttt!!" The blond moaned out what he just said with his voice full of lust."Hmm nah maybe later"The Uchiha kissed the fox boy's dick all over."God damn! F-fine! I'll suck you off but..."Sasuke went in for the 69er gringing his mouth on the lagre fox boy's dick"Naruto looked at the Uchiha's dick in suspired"well well guess I won. It wont take much to get deepthoart that little 8 incher in my mouth" The Uchiha's face turned dark red."WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!" Naruto grinded a little and started to giggle"Oh notthing notthing" Naruto jammed the 8 incher in his sucked off the blond's 9incher again/"Hmmm Sasukeeee....!"Right after the fox boy's moan he cummed a large load in the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke trying to take all of the fox boy's cum. A little leaked out of the Uchiha's After that the black haired genin cummed in the fox boy's sucked sasuke's dick dry not letting one dorp fall from his mouth. Naruto slapped Sasuke's tight ass."Are you ready for the fucking of the life time?" Sasuke looked at the blond with a annyoned look."Ive been waiting for months what the fuck do you think?!""Ok ok keep your cum in""Grr Narut-!"Before the Uchiha could yell at Naruto, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hips and rammed his 9 incher in the Uchiha's tight ass."Its gonna hurt like hell for alittle bit Sasuke..but the pain well quickly turn into lust.""AHHH!! NARUTO!!!S-so I-i guess you did this before right?""Nope your my 1st Sasuke"Naruto kept pounding his 9incher up the Uchiha's ass faster and harder with each tust"Aww Naruto!!Yesssss fuck my virgin ass!!""Ahhh Sasuke i'm cumming!"Naruto tusted one last time before cumming his huge load deep inside the Uchiha's layed down on the Uchiha's Sasuke and naruto was breathing hard into eachothers ears."W-wow.....Sasuke.""Yes Naruto?""Sasuke...I love you!""Naruto!!!I-i love you to!Ever since you 1st kissed me I had to have you! Now then let me return the flavor..."The black-haired Uchiha grabbed the fox's boys hips and rammed his 8 incher in Naruto's ass and began to stroke the monster dick the blond-haired fox boy hand. Storling faster and faster pounding his dick in the poor fox boy's ass. Naruto only moaning for more."Ohhh!!! Shit Sasuke Shit! A-ahhh FASTER!!!Pound it in faster!Please! I need thar juciy dick of yours!" "Oh a few mintunes of me fucking that sweet ass of yours and your already moaning my name?" "Y-you shut! Uppp ahh i'm cumming!" The nine-tailed fox boy shot his load all over the Uchiha's face."D-damn! I-i cant hold it in anymore! I'm cumming!" The Uchiha tusted his dick deep in the fox boy's ass and cummed."O-ohhh Sasuke!! Its so warm!" The black-haired genin with drawed his 8incher of the tight fox boy's ass thats dipping thick and luctest cum."D-damn Naruto that was azaming!Wanna go to my place and take a quick shower?"A dark blush appered across the Uchiha's Face."S-sur-" The a familiar vocie aspoke "Well well look who hooked up to." "K-kakshi!?" Naruto and Sasuke looked up in suspire and a big cloud of smoke appeared and when it faded away Iruka appeared. "Wow! Never thought you to would hook up!" The brown-hiared chuuin smiled at them."W-wait....what do you mean we hooked up to?" Kakashi bluched under his mask and wrapped his arms around Iruka and pulled him in for a long hard kiss. Naruto and Sasuke looked in total shock as they watch the sensi and formal sensi makeout. The blond finllay caught his voice and said with Sasuke "oh" "my" "GOD!" Iruka and Kakashi with drawed from the kiss and looked at te fox boy and the Uchiha. The whited haired Jounin still had his arms wrapped around the brown-haired chuuin."So you guys wanna go to the reman shop and chat"Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and looked back at Iruka and Kakashi-sesni "Sure lets go."

--------At the Reman Shop-------------------  
After they all finsihed their reman the white-haired Jounin cleared his vocie and spoke."So how long have you two been dating? Sasule looked at Naruto with a deep blush arcoss his face."W-well I-i dont know"Naruto rested a his hand on Sasuke hand and smiled at him"Well uggh Sasule if you wanna go out then Yeah! Sure! We shoulder go out I mean we do love each other after all why?"Sasuke jumped out of his seat "really?!?!?! you mean it?! You wanna date?!" A faded blush appeared across the fox boy's face and he started to rub the back of his head."Y-yeah we love each other" "Y-yeah! Hey..Kakashi Iruka me and Naruto are going home bye!" "Bye you guyyyysss have fun" Both Kakashi and Iruka said waving at them.

Chapter 3: Home sweet Home  
Gaara was entering the village of Konoha to become a cityzen after afew mintunes of walking around Konoha he fimally reached the hokage's mansion and walked in to lady Tsunade desk. "Gaara?...What ar-" "I wanna become a citizen of konoha" Lady Tsunade stopped working and forced her attention on Gaara."Gaara I dont thin-" "I dont care what you think! Just make me a cityzen so I can fuck my Rock lee and make him mine!" Lady Tsunade looked at gaara in shock. Thier was awarked silecne for a few mintunes.".....Ok Gaara...Your have to live with Rock Lee for awhile until you learn your way around the village....I'll take you to his house" Lady Tsunade grabbed Gaara's shoulder and used the teleporttion justu and they appered in front of Rock Lee's apartment building. Lady Tsunade knocked on Rock Lee's door after a few seconds Lee aswnered the door."Lady Tsunade! A-and Gaara?!?!" Lady Tsunade cleared her thorat. "Yes Gaara is gonna have to stay with you for awhile I would like it if you would show Gaara around the Village. "A faded blush appered across Gaara's face. Gaara trying to hide his embrassment from Lee but wasnt so succesful. Lee looked at Gaara's face and gave him a blush of his own."S-sure Lady Tsunade.""Ok,Bye now...Gaara....good luch!" and with that Lady Tsunade disappered."G-gaara what did she mean by good luck?" Gaara walked into Lee's apartment."Hmm....well you know hokage's" "Err..Yeah I guess. Well im gonna cook dinner make yourself at home Gaara" Lee walked into the kicthen. Gaara eye's was locked on Lee's little ass thinking to himself.(Your little ass is gonna be mine soon...)"Lee...." Lee turned back to Gaara."Yess Gaara?" "Im gonna go and take a shower were am I gonna be sleeping at?" "O-oh well I'll take the sofa and your take my bed" "I dont feel right kicking you out your bed" "Its ok Gaara...Your my guest. "Ok..I'll be taking a shower." "Ok,Gaara" Lee got right back to cooking dinner. 30 mintunes later dinner was cooked and servered. Gaara came out of the shower in only his sweatpants and with his chest and 6pack all wet from the shower. The red-haired demon came to the kicthen ready to looked at Gaara in shock and a dark blush appered on the black-haired genin's face."W-what-" "Ahh!Dinners ready? Good im hungry as hell" "W-well I hope you like it Gaara..so why did you come back to Konoha?" Gaara glared at Lee and sat next to him."Why? Do you think im going to attack the Leaf Village again?" "W-well y-you" "No! Your wrong...I came here to make a specaol some one love and forgive me...You know who that specail person is?" Lee totaly lost it and jumped out of his chair and started to scream!"Who! Who! Who took your heart!" Lee pounded his fist on the table leaving a big crack in the middle of the table abd leavung Lee with a dark stained seat thier in shock and walked up yo Lee and whisptered in his ear while wrapping his arms around him and pulling the black-haired taijutsu master into him"G-gaara!" "Lee...ever since I left this village I couldt get my mind off you I started focring myself yo learn taijustu my taijustu skills grew stronger...so much stronger butnotthing that could mach your skills...Lee your the one who took my heart"Gaara started to unclothe the sexy taijustu master."Today Lee...Your gonna be mine." "Oh gaara...PLEASE TAKE ME! I'VE BEEN WANTING IT SINCE THE BEGINNING!!" Gaara pushed Lee's back into the wall and started to tounge kiss the young black-haired grabbed the older sand ninja closer to him for a harder kiss of love and with drewed from the kiss then started to pull down Gaara's sweat's only to see the monster dick the sand ninja had."Is it big enough for you Lee?" The black-haired taijustu master looked at the thick-in-red 10 incher."Y-yeah! G-gaara are you really gonna fit all of that thick and juciey dick in my ass?"Gaara grabbed Lee's dick and began to kiss the head of the taijustu master's manhood."Fuck yes I am!" Gaara kissed the black-haired genin focrefully on the lips and grabbed Lee's monster of a dick and rammed it in his mouth quickly deep thoarting the young grabbed Gaara's shoulders for support."Ahh Gaara!" Gaara started to finger the young genin's ass and poped Lee's dick in and out of his warm juciy mouth. "T-thats it! I-i can hold it in anymore Gaara! I-im gonna cum!" Lee's busted his nuts in Gaara mouth. Filling Gaara's mouth with thick juciey cum."That was so tastey! Now i'm gonna beat that little ass of yours!" Gaara got out a bottle of lube and rubbed it the lube all over his 10 incher and grabbed Lee's hips and slowly silding his monster dick up Lee's tight little ass."Oww!!" Gaara started to rub Lee's belly."I know it hurts Lee...but it will quickly turn into lust." After 5mintunes of having the monster dick in is ass Lee wiggled his ass to tell the red-haored chuuin he was grabbed the black-haired boy's hips and took his 10 incher and rammed it back up lee's ass ramming it in and out listing to the taikustu master moaning his name."Ohhh Gaara!!Faster faster I want it all in me!!" Gaara slowly storked Lee's 9 incher and kept ramming his monster dick in and out of the taijustu master's tight no longer could contain himself he grabbed the black-haired genin's hips tigher and yelled out. "Ahhh!!! Leeee!! I-im cumming!" Gaara tusted his dick deep up Lee's ass and began to cum his love could feel the cum following in him."Ohhh Gaara!!"Gaara with drew his dick from Lee's ass then slapped Lee's ass hard."oww!!Gaara!"Gaara went up to Lee's ear and whisptered with his words full of lust and love."From this ponit on Lee your mine!" Lee turned around and hugged Gaara and kissed him all over his face."Thank you Gaara! Thank you!" They both hugged tightly on the bed and layed down in eachothers arms sleeping away dreaming of what will happen to them next. Little did they know Naruto,Sasuke,Kakashi, and Iruka was watching."Wow! Kakashi! Sasuke! Iruka-sesni! did you see that!?" "Shh Naruto!" "Well guys me and Iruka will be heading home I wonder who esls will hook up?Oh well just have to wait and see well bye guys!" And with that Kakashi and Iruka disappered in a cloud of smoke."We better go to Naruto." "Ok Sasuke!"Naruto and Sasuke hugged and they both disappered."Hmm so they hooked up to huh? Hmm instering."Gaara smirked to himself then went to sleep with his man Lee.


End file.
